More Than Useless
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley- "Can I ask you something?” “Sure, I guess.” I shrugged my shoulders. “This little split personality you've got going on has made me curious, what makes you...you?” It's a simple matter of reading... just a little Liley so far, there can be more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's simple, I was mad and ready to burst. See this is why I like writing, I can take it out on the computer, straight to the keyboard and right into a story. Switch it up a bit and get a little bit of a plot. Anywho I think it's worth the read and then review and let me know...Miley's POV**

**More Than Useless

* * *

**

I hate it. I hate it all. If you think I'm talking about high school, no, but then again that's also true. High school is a real pain in the ass. It's something that kids have to be put through for 4 years, then they let you out. Oh and one of the worst parts, is that you happen to be going through your awkward teenage years, when you suddenly you get thrown into the dump these adults call a school. I mean isn't it really ironic that your teenage phases are happening at the same time? It's like these adults think they're doing you a favor by throwing you into a mix of other kids with the same problems. Then hoping that things can be talked and worked out with each other. Thinking that we'll understand one another, when really they are so not helping us at all. They are making it worse. It can be tricky, but if you're smart, then you'll realize that all the high school kids are being manipulated in a way. We have to survive the cliques that decide to form, because they have nothing better to do. Then on top of that we have school work. So it's really a no win situation. If you look at it in a positive way, then you might survive, but who am I joking? There is no positive way to think about high school. Either be in a clique or be kicked out as a loser on the side lines. That's how the school I go to works. Everyone calls it Seaview High. As for me, I prefer the term Shit view hell. I think it rolls off the tongue better. Seaview sounds too cheesy and happy for me, where as shit view hell is a perfect fit to what I see when I go and look in the school every day. It's basically hell and it sucks, but how else am I gonna live?

My main point though, about what I really hate is life. It sucks to the fullest. Although I manage to move on with my life the way I like. I do things my way and I don't give a damn about what other people think. The only reason I enjoy life is because I do it the way I want. I only tell my parents what they want to hear and what they don't know won't hurt them right? Well that's a saying I'll always love. It's a simple thing to go by and it has always worked for me and it always will.

So, back to the topic of school. A couple years have passed, finally junior year is over with and finally senior year is starting. Only one more year to go. One more year at shit view and walking through the hallways of hell. I have never though I could survive these halls, squishing past other kids to get to my classes, enduring endless hours of lectures, sitting alone each lunch time and then practically failing each class, yet barely passing. I was about ready to give up. Even though it was senior year, I was about ready to drop out of this hell hole. But I decided to brave the first day of the last year and I was sure glad I did.

That morning I dressed in my usual attire. A short sleeve t-shirt and really low cut, low enough to see my belly button piercing and still tight all around me. I also had a small pierce on my nose as well. Then my faded skinny jeans, with rips on the knees and the thighs in front. And last I couldn't forget my black and white, high top converse. Then I debated on clipping my hair up. I decided to leave the naturally curly, brunette hair down as I most often do. I looked in the mirror just before leaving my room. Thinking back, my look oddly seemed to attract guys, I simply got stares of delight from them, but I didn't care about them. I mostly went on my way with my own business. But when I drove up to school on the first day of senior year, high school was never going to be the same.

I pulled up in the school lot and of course there was a small line of cars, trying to find a space. I always seemed to arrive at the worst timing. Although I had about 10 minutes to spare. So I was just fine sitting in my convertible, top down and the sun beating down on me, pressing on the gas about 2 miles an hour in a line of about 8 cars. Horns honking, kids shouting and swearing and music blasting from other cars. School just couldn't get any better then this right? A small smile came to my face as I thought about my dry humor. I turned my head left and right, looking for anything else interesting around. At the right was the entrance to the building and right then, walking inside, I saw her. The most beautiful blond haired girl I've ever seen.

Being at this school for 3 years and now starting my 4th, you learn to never forget a face. But hers...hers I had never seen before and I certainly won't forget it now. She has got to be a new student and I'd love to show her around. I may not be the best looking tour guide at first sight, but hopefully I'd have a chance. If she's gonna learn how things work around here, I think out of anyone it should be me, given the fact that I have the most knowledge when it comes to this school. Only if I could get out of this line soon enough. See the only reason I don't care about guys, is that I never wanted to waste my time with them. Then one day I realized I could like girls too, as I started to find them attractive as well, but I don't plan on wasting my time with anyone soon. After that, the thought occurred to me that I'm most likely bi, but I don't give a shit about labels. Although as for the wasting my time theory, I might just toss that aside for now. Because that girl is beautiful beyond anyone else I have ever seen. First thing is to just park, then run in...

"Hey! You're holding up the line bitch!" A kid behind me honked his horn and yelled.

I had been staring over at the school doors and lost in thought, not even thinking about what the cars statuses were at. Not until this honk snapped me out of my thoughts and back into reality. I turned around a little, enough for him to see my face. "Don't worry smart ass, you'll get what's coming." I shouted back. He rolled his eyes and let his head fall forward against the wheel, causing an unintentional honk. Then I sped off and looked for a space. Idiot, you'd think he'd remember what my car looks like by now.

One other thing, I've built myself a reputation at this school. At first I didn't notice. It happened slowly, then by my soft more year, I was pegged as the school punk and I came across as very intimidating. Since there weren't any punks in the school and I always dressed like one, acted like one and was very persuasive, rumors were spread and now this is who I am. I know that kid, but he obviously didn't recognize me from the back, although he was smart enough to catch my double meaning. I said a lot of things like that and followed through on most of them, to jerk people around in order to keep my rep and become who I am today. Even though I have a rep that sounds cool, it's not very fun at times. And high school still seems like hell. Although it wouldn't be such a bad place anymore. Now that I saw that girl at least.

I pulled in to the closest place I could find, then hopped out, grabbed my bag, locked my car and ran into the building with about 5 minutes to spare. I looked straight ahead of me. There she was, waiting in a short line for her schedule. School was close enough to starting, so the hallways were beginning to clear. Then I casually leaned against a wall near the front office. When she got a paper, she looked down at it and started walking towards me. I figured I shouldn't approach her, cause I wasn't that type. Hoping she would see me, I waited a few seconds as she walked passed me, then she stopped and looked up from the paper and at me. But to my luck, the idiot from the car walked in and quickly walked to class in the opposite direction. I was never one to let some dork slip away. Especially one that I wasn't finished with yet. Over time I had let this feeling over power me and I became immune to it.

"Yo Oken! Don't ever call me shit like that again. And you heard me earlier, so I'll see you at your locker after class."

"But Stewart I-I didn't know. I'm sor-"

"I don't care. Just shut up and go to class."

He started mumbling and continued to walk away. Luckily he was a good distance away.

Then I turned back around, only to see the girl staring back at me, confused and a little wide eyed.

"Hi." She said.

"Um hey, sorry about that. I uh..."

"Yeah what was that about?"

"Kid called me a name while we were parking in the lot." I shrugged.

"I see, so now it's payback time?" she said simply.

"Exactly."

"Just calling him names and you're gonna what...pound on him after class?"

"Exactly."

"So you never think about saying that it's ok and moving on?"

"Exactly...wait what?" she completely caught me off guard.

A small smirk came across the corner of her mouth. "Just wondering if that thought has ever crossed your mind, but it sure seems like you're the type that holds grudges."

"Well uh, I don't...actually I do...I mean I-" I stuttered.

"It sure seems like you do."

We stood in silence for several seconds, in the deserted hallway.

"Wow, first impressions are tough and I really tanked on this, didn't I?" I sighed, disappointed in myself. Who was I trying to impress?

She chuckled. "Yeah you kinda did. But I didn't think the school bully could completely switch gears and be nice." she said and started walking, so did I.

"Bully? I am not, I'm just a punk."

"Well isn't that pretty close? And with the way you ordered that kid around, it sounds like it." she shrugged.

What the hell? "Alright then, I guess so. Anyway I just waited by, because I wanted to know if you need help finding those classes?" I pointed at her paper, she just looked at me confused. "You know nevermind, I-I'll just leave you to your...thoughts. D-don't mind me." I started walking away.

"Wait, hold on now. It's ok I don't mind you showing me around." She smiled.

"Really? The girl you just called a bully?" I said with slight sarcasm.

"Exactly, because of the way you talked to that kid and then to me. So you're a punk and I think there's an actual girl somewhere in there."

What was with her? Does she really see something in me? And for some reason I have a different feeling around her. "Well alright...oh uh, my name's Miley by the way."

"And the last name is Stewart?"

"Yeah, that's kinda what I go by. Well mostly what I go by, here anyway. And my family are the only people that call me Miley and so can you." I nodded my head a bit nervously.

"Must be tough." she simply said.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're only known by your last name here, I'm guessing you don't have any real friends?"

I stopped walking and spoke loudly. "Hey, you can't just assume I..." anger took over me again, but I didn't want to get mad at her, so I calmed myself down and let her know she was right. I sighed deeply, "I don't, you're right I don't." I spoke softly. "Sorry for that." I started walking again. When I started shouting, she had given me a calming look, to which I had calmed down at. There was something calming about looking into her eyes.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. You're right though, I shouldn't have automatically assumed. But I'm sorry you don't have anyone."

"It's fine, you get used to it after 3 years." I said simply. Then took a quick side glance at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed and face expression read concern. Then I looked forward again. "So what's your name? I don't believe we ever got there."

She chuckled. "Oh right, it's Lilly Truscott. Hey can I ask you...oh wait, before I forget and you might be wondering too, I was given a little slip of paper in case I'm late and I have to be in class by...ha, look at that." Lilly showed my the paper.

"They forgot to write in a time? Sweet! I could definitely take advantage of that." we both laughed.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"This little split personality you've got going on has made me curious, what makes you...you?"

I slid my hands in my back pockets and slowed the pace. I thought deeply about this, as I had never been asked a question like this, or even given it any thought. I looked at our surroundings and it took a minute for me to realize that we had just been walking around the hallways, rather then actually looking for the classes that we should have been looking for. Then it took another minute for me to think and finally put into words my answer to the question Lilly had just asked.

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking this might just be a oneshot. But I don't know. You guys tell me if this shit I threw together should be a story. Review? Peace! (Oh btw, check out a cool Emily Osment website made by one of our fellow FF authors, DisneyFanGirl27. It's called Emily Osment Support and the link is in my profile...)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: K next chapter. I think it worked out, but you be the judge and review! =]

* * *

**

I stopped walking and turned to Lilly, she did as well. "I shouldn't have to answer that." I spoke calmly.

"I know."

"Good."

"I figured there was no harm in asking." she casually said.

"Nope, interesting question though."

"Yeah well I'm sure there's an interesting story behind this personality of yours."

"Maybe, what are you trying to say?" I crossed my arms.

"Well it took you a few minutes to think about it."

"I just met you." Her eyes bore into mine again. Making me feel at ease, yet frustrated at the same time. "You know what, just give me that paper and I'll find your first class." I took the paper out of her hands and glanced over it. "Oh great, we've got the first class together. Although I guess I won't get in trouble." I said sarcastically. Then I pushed the paper back at her. "Let's go. I'll show you where the other stuff is after class." I started walking quick enough to where she just walked behind me.

Once we were inside the classroom, I sat in an empty seat in the back row and left Lilly to go and tell the teacher that she's new and we had a slip for being late. When that was over with, I looked down at my backpack and grabbed a notebook from it. When I set it on my desk, I looked up only to see Lilly walking toward the back row and occupying the seat next to me. I raised an eyebrow at her, then I continued with my work. After class, I walked out quickly and waited for her just outside the door. She had her paper out again. "Ok, next it looks like I have-"

I snatched the paper out of her hands again. "This number down here is your locker." I pointed at the paper. "I have to be somewhere, but I'll meet you there in like 1 minute." I handed her the paper, then walked down the hall and turned the corner.

By the look on her face, I could tell that she remembered where I had to be going. In fact I almost had second thoughts about that. But I had a rep to keep up and was now just feet away from Oken's locker. There were a few of his friends standing around him, looking as though they were meant to be back up. I just rolled my eyes at this. Its happened several times before, with different friends who would make a quick exit, just seconds after I walked up. This time was no different. I walked right up to him, the other two kids looked at each other and ran off.

"Oh come on guys, we talked about this!" He called after them. "You owe me!" Then he looked back at me, almost forgetting I was there.

I suppressed a smile and spoke seriously. "You paid them?"

"Yeah well I..." he trailed off at a loss for words, but not much else was needed to be said.

"Lets see, first you owe me a lot of money. Which I forgot why the hell I even lent you some in the first place. So I'd say that was a pretty stupid move to pay some kids, when you've never had luck with anyone else sticking by your side anyway. Second, you keep bugging me at school. Then on the first day of a new year, you start off with calling me a bitch." A few kids had stopped what they were doing and gathered around to stare and listen. A good distance away though.

"Yeah I know it was stupid, but I didn't recognize your car." he pathetically defended.

"Whatever, everyone has known me long enough."

"But things were busy and I was distracted."

"You know what don't give me that shit, just get your ass in here." I grabbed one of his shoulders, then turned his head around, then shoved him into his locker, which was already open. I slammed it then yelled back. "I'll deal with you later."

I turned around and only a few lockers down I saw Lilly, watching the scene in front of her. Maybe it was just at first sight that I liked how she looked, but now she was getting on my nerves.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and let out a deep breath, then walked up to her. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you I'd meet you at your locker." I said.

"You know Miley, not everyone follows your orders."

I was rather caught off guard by that, since no one has ever talked back to me. Now that was two big issues. The question she asked, just short of an hour ago and now talking back. I didn't know weather to feel pissed off or want too understand and learn more about this girl...I choose to be pissed off. "Yeah well its been working great for me so far and if you know what's good for you, you'll follow things too."

"Whoa, is that a threat?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said simply.

She paused for a moment, looking into my eyes. Right, it was her eyes that I couldn't get enough of. I was a sucker for those. After several seconds of full eye contact, she pulled a folded paper out of her back pocket and handed it to me, then spoke up. "So, are you still gonna show me around or what?"

Now I paused, looking down at the paper. "You-you're kidding right? I mean you saw me shove around that Oliver Oken kid and you still want the _bad girl _of the school to show you where your classes are?"

"Yeah why not? Sure I could ask someone else, but I've already gotten to know you a little and I think you're pretty cool." she smiled, I just gave her a weird look. I was also shocked by her ongoing actions.

"K whatever. Lets go now." I said as I unfolded the paper and started walking down the hall with her.

"Well thanks for showing me most things I need." Lilly told me. We had just walked back to her locker. I had pointed out every class of hers within a minute, as quick as I could.

"No problem." I said sarcastically, then turned to face the wall of lockers next to her. I walked to the locker next to hers, twisted the lock on it till it clicked open. I grabbed a book and put it in my backpack. "Guess this is pretty unfortunate for you. Well we better get to class." I slammed my locker door shut. "Wouldn't wanna be late." with that final word I walked off. She had simply given me a blank expression the whole time.

Thank goodness I don't have anymore classes with Lilly, but that's just before lunch. After lunch I have math and biology with her, the last two classes of the day. Finally lunch came around and I can only hope she won't notice me. Although I do stand out a bit. But as much as I was trying to avoid her, I oddly wanted too see her and stare into those deep blue eyes again. There was something about her eyes and her personality that just draws me to thinking about her. I was deep in thought as I sat down at my usual table. It wasn't till only a half a minute later that I noticed Lilly come and sit here, just a few feet away from me. I looked at her in shock.

"Hey." she said casually.

"What the hell?"

"Excuse me? I just wanted to have lunch with someone and you're the only one I know...wait why is everyone staring?" about half the lunchroom was staring at us. "Does that happen often?" she asked slowly.

I rolled my eyes and explained. I guess I couldn't blame her for not knowing how things work around here. "No, not normally until you showed up!" I told her in a loud whisper. "I'm usually known for having my own table and sitting alone. Its been like this for almost 3 years. A lot of people are shocked now, from seeing another person sit at _my _table."

"Wow, well when you put it that way things make more sense." then she opened her bag of lunch. "You know, I don't see why you think that having our lockers next to each others is unfortunate."

"Oh my god, you can't be serious." I squinted my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose for several seconds, then opened my eyes and spoke to her. "Can't you see I have a rep to keep? They aren't staring anymore, but they sure as hell are whispering and spreading rumors no doubt. Thanks to you."

"Yeah I get what your rep is, but what I don't get is why do you care what they say?" Lilly said to me.

"Well I don't, I-I was just telling you what-"

"Oh I think you do care, but with everything you've got going on for you, you didn't seem to care before besides boss other kids around...so what's up now Miley?" she asked, saying my name gently.

"Well I just...it's just that you're new and I'm the first person you've really met here. For some strange reason I kind of like it. So I-I guess I care what people think of you and in some way I feel protective." it took me a few seconds before I realized what I just told her. "Whoa wait, why did I just say that? What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything. You just said it." Lilly said with a small hint of a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad I did good on that last one. Although hardly any reviews on that, so I'm a bit skeptical...should I continue?

* * *

**

I stayed silent, still astounded by what I just said. What I just told Lilly was something inside me that I don't normally say. Personal feelings. I finally found my voice after about a minute. "I-I can't believe I said that, I-I don't usually say that stuff to anyone. How, how come I said that?" I babbled and stuttered real quick.

"Remember at the very beginning of the day, when you said you don't have any friends?"

"Yeah, well more like you got it out of me. Why?" I asked slowly.

"Well that's your reason right there. You need a friend Miley, everyone does. You're stressed to a point that you need too let things out and just say what's on your mind."

"Ha, yeah we covered that." I said jokingly. But what was her deal now? No jokes?

"I mean what you just said is normally something you'd tell a friend. Since you don't have one, it seems as though you're taking your feelings out on other kids by being mean to them when they talk back."

"Well that's kinda part of my rep." Hello, can't you remember a thing.

"Oh and these other feelings you didn't think you had, well you obviously do and you just told me what was on your mind. Your feelings are really bottled up inside. I mean it's no wonder you burst and didn't know it. Oh but I have to say, it's really cool to know that you feel that way about me. I'm honored." Lilly finished with a smile.

"Wow, since when did you become some sort of 'psychology doctor' about feelings?" I air quoted sarcastically.

"That's not what I was saying and not exactly the right doctor either." she slightly chuckled.

"Fine then, your point." I said.

"Really? I said it straight out. You didn't forget everything I just said did you?"

"Well you kinda talk fast. No I didn't forget anything. But that thought may have gotten jumbled."

"In other words you did forget." She stated dully.

"Yeah maybe." I said casually.

"So you want me to repeat it again?"

"Yeah."

"Because you wanna hear more of my sweet voice too."

"Yeah...what?" what the hell?

"Oh nothing. Maybe it's just me, but you kind of show a likeness towards me. I think it's because I'm the only person you've talked to, like this."

"Ugh, would you stop manipulating me?" I was more frustrated now.

"I'm just saying a simple fact that happened." She put her hands up in defense.

"K you know what, I've lost my appetite and I'm done eating with you." with the final word, I picked up my bag of food and threw it in the trash as I walked out of the lunch area. I had only drank my soda, but I had too say something in order to leave her.

I walked out of the school, through the parking lot and sat in my car. I still had a good 10 minutes left before lunch was over. So I turned the AC on and my music up. Then I rested my head back on my seat, waiting until I heard the bell ring.

The last 2 classes with Lilly weren't so bad. I actually fixed them in the best way I could, by sitting far in the back and away from her. As well as going to my locker when she wasn't at hers. When the final bell rang, I darted to my locker to switch my books for the day. Although the rest of the day didn't matter much, as it was just the first day of school and there was hardly any homework. Then I saw Lilly walking my way, but on the phone thank god. When I shut my locker, she shut her phone off and stopped me before I left.

"Hey Miley, wait a minute!"

"What now?" I groaned.

"Well first, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I just, I just don't want to keep saying things that aren't normal for me. You know like, like-"

"Personal stuff?"

"Uh right, that's the word."

"See I told you the reason, well my theory anyway, is because you met me and obviously feel comfortable enough around me to talk." she shrugged casually.

"Yeah I get it. And I don't want to start up again, because it makes me feel vulnerable and soft and just regular." I slightly smiled, looking to the floor. "Not so much of a tough girl you know... and oh my god I'm doing it again! Look I gotta go." I turned around to walk out of the school, but I heard her call after me and run over to my side as well.

"Oh yeah, about that, look I got a ride here and they just called and canceled, obviously thinking someone from school could help me out. So would you mind?" Lilly asked softly.

I turned to her. "You won't stop will you?" I let out a deep sigh. "Fine, just this once, but get a car or something." I said, picking up the pace and she hurried along side me.

"Oh I have one, it's just getting fixed. Some part broke, I forgot what."

Good to know, but what do I have to say about it? Nothing. When we got in my car and I started driving out of the lot, I asked her for her address. After that, the rest of the drive was silent. Thank god. I dropped her off without a word then sped away. It wasn't until I pulled into my driveway that I realized she lived about 4 short blocks away.

"Shit." I said to myself, then turned off the engine and walked inside.

The next morning I dressed the same way, pretty much like I always do, except for my short t-shirts. I love logo T's and have lots of them. Today I picked one with a giant peace sign on the front. The shirt was black and the peace sign was white. It also had a few zig zag marks along the sides of the circle. Giving it the effect of a broken peace sign. This is a cool shirt and short and tight as always. I clipped my hair up today. Then I quickly took off for school early, wanting to get a close parking spot and possibly avoid Lilly.

I pulled up to the school and into a space a few cars down from the front. Sweet. And it looks like a Mustang is pulling in the empty space next to my car. Even sweeter. I stopped my car and looked over to see who had the sweeter ride than mine. Damn, it's Lilly. My day had started out good, then suddenly jumped down to a bad start. I sunk in my seat, but I knew it wouldn't help.

"Hey Miley! My cars fixed." Lilly said as she got out.

No really? I didn't even notice that bright red vehicle you just drove up next to me. "Yes, yes I see. So that's what you had in the shop huh? It's real cool." I got out of my car too, then got my backpack from the back seat.

"Yeah it was only like a day, but I missed it so much. I love this car."

"I really like mine too, can hardly go a day without it." I nodded. Her shiny red car next to my black car, they looked pretty good together. Maybe making conversation with her isn't such a bad idea. Just as long as I can control what I say.

"So, you want peace now do you?" she said and gestured toward my shirt.

"In case you didn't notice it's shattered around the edges, so no actually, I'm not a fan." I told Lilly, then started walking and of course she walked right next to my side.

"Ok then, so why are you here early?" Lilly asked with excitement.

"Same reason as you, I wanted a good spot."

"Yeah that's right, geez this school gets pretty crowded."

"That's usually how most schools are Lilly." I couldn't help but smirk a little at her comment. Then I opened a door as we walked up to them. Inside there were a few other kids roaming the halls here and there. Hm, this is kind of cool.

"Are you laughing at me?" Lilly suddenly said.

"Huh?" it was the smallest smirk, how did she notice? "No I...well ok it was kinda funny, that wasn't exactly a smart remark you know." I said as I found myself walking to a nearby bench to sit down. It was long enough for me to lay down on, but once I sat down, Lilly made herself comfortable about a foot away from me.

"I know, I said it on purpose."

"Well what the hell for?"

"To try and get a smile out of you and it worked."

I paused for several seconds before speaking. "I really don't smile that much?"

"When we first me you did, but then you started saying stuff you didn't want to say and didn't smile after that."

"So why are you getting me to smile?" I was confused.

"Because I like it, I think it's cute."

"Um ok..." Yet again I was at a loss for words. What was with her? I always know what to say. "...what's with that anyway? I don't get it."

"Get what, what are you talking about?" she asked, completely clueless.

"I have always had an answer to what I'm going to say to a person, but you leave me speechless at moments. Then of course there are the things I say to you and I don't know why. Probably what you said makes the most sense. Plus I never usually talk this long with anyone." I sighed and let her talk. Now I was anxious to hear her.

"Ok I get it. Basically what it comes down to is your issue of not having a friend. Like you said, you can't help telling me stuff that you never would have thought of, and you're finding yourself talking to me more then anyone else. It seems to me, now that you have a friend, you just don't know how to deal with it right away."

"I know right?" I sighed deeply and leaned forward to rest my face in my hands. Then I thought about what Lilly just barely said and it suddenly clicked. I lifted my face out of my hands. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me." Lilly said with a smile and crossed her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ...Dang, as much as I love writing a/n's I'm running out of idea's. Oh well, just review and thanks a lot to my readers that have. Glad you're liking it!

* * *

**

"Yeah I did, but I don't want you to feel sorry for me or anything."

"Oh it's not at all because I feel sorry for you, I'm just saying that you have a friend..." Lilly smiled, leaned closer and whispered, "...whether you like it or not."

It had been about a week after that and the fact that knowing I have a friend, someone who'd be by my side most of the time made me feel different. More secure in a way.

At the end of the week, we met inside the school early again. It was funny to me for some reason and obviously to Lilly too. As she walked up to me, sitting on a bench she smiled at me and her smile was definitely contagious, cause I couldn't suppress my own smile forming across my face. I casually turned my head so she wouldn't see it.

"Miley, are you being cute again and not letting me see?" Lilly said softly.

I also went bright red in the face after what she said. I turned back to her. "I cannot believe you just said that." I gave her a small punch in the shoulder and chuckled.

"Hey, anything to get you to smile and man did that work and ouch." Lilly pathetically rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh don't be such a baby, that didn't even hurt." was I still smiling?

"I know I'm just joking and it seems to be making you laugh. I'm glad to see you this loose."

"Yeah it feels kinda nice I guess...oh I wouldn't get used to it though, a rep to keep." I sighed.

"Come on Miley, would you just stop that bullshit and move on? I mean can't you just get out of it whenever you want?"

"Ok, the way this place works is pretty simple, either be in a clique or be a loser. I gradually got this reputation for the punk. I don't have to deal with it for much longer though."

"Just be in a clique or be a loser? Well I guess that's useful info for the rest of these 2 years I'm here." Lilly said and looked away in thought.

What did she just say? "Uh, what was that?"

"I have 2 years left of school, I'm a junior."

"Oh ok, that's great." I tried to say it with enthusiasm, but disappointment still worked its way through the surface and Lilly heard the sound of that feeling, by just a hint when I spoke.

"Why, is something wrong?"

No, why would there be? I shouldn't be feeling an odd tugging in my stomach, which causes some sort of fluttering as though butterflies were dwelling inside. Nope nothing's wrong. "Nope, nothing. You just look more like a senior to me, that's all. Sort of caught me off guard." I simply shrugged.

"A senior? Oh I get it, you're a senior aren't you?" Lilly asked oddly.

"Mhm." I said quietly and looked forward.

"You don't sound to happy by this newly discovered info." Lilly said.

"I guess you could say that." I sighed, then I looked over at her. "I think it's because I found a friend, just like you said. But why me? When you first saw me I just stood there and you saw me yell at Oliver. You could have walked away. Why didn't you?"

"Tell you what, if you answer me from I think it was a week ago, then I'll answer this one." she compromised.

"I can think of an answer, I just wasn't ready to tell you right then. How about after school?" I replied.

"Deal." Lilly smiled.

I gazed into her soft eyes again as she did the same. Then the bell rang, snapping us out of our deep thoughts. "Time for our first class." I picked up my backpack as I stood up.

"Yeah, history. Real fun to learn about some dead guys." she said sarcastically. I tried to suppress a chuckle, but it didn't work. Lilly glanced over at me as we walked into the classroom that was filling up. "Keep that up Miles, I like it." she smiled. Just before I could say anything, the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

Lilly likes it. Lilly likes my laugh and she gave me a nickname. How did that happen so fast? The next thing that came up so fast was lunch time. I found myself sitting at my table and lost in thoughts of Lilly. Next thing I knew she was walking up to me and sat down.

This sort of became a regular thing now. "Hey Lilly."

"Hi Miles." she smiled and sat about a foot away. "Well it's good to know you're getting looser and out of that bullshit of what people think. Although I still hope you feel 'protective'?" Lilly smirked.

"I'm getting used to this and yes, yes I still do." I admitted once again, although shyly this time, as I was aware of what I was saying. "So how did you suddenly think of _Miles_?" I asked, then started eating some of my lunch.

"Oh it just sort of came out really. I didn't even think about it." Lilly shrugged.

"Well I like it, thanks." I gave a small smile then looked at the table for a minute in thought. "Ok, as for the place to talk after school, how about we just sit in your car?"

"Why my car?"

"Cause it looks more comfortable then mine and we can relax easier."

"K sounds good."

With that we finished lunch and school was over before I knew it. Next thing I knew, I was at my locker and Lilly was next to me, putting some books in her backpack as well as me.

I went off about how I hate homework. "Gosh this is annoying. The first day the teachers hardly give you any homework, giving you a slight illusion that it's gonna be like that for the rest of the year. Then they pile us up with all this shit for the rest of the week."

"I know right?" Lilly agreed as we shut our lockers and walked to the school doors to leave the building.

Once we arrived at our cars, I threw my backpack in the back seat of my car and then hopped in the passengers seat of Lilly's car. Then we sat there for several seconds until I broke the silence. "So, enjoying the sun?"

"Very funny, no I'm not and actually I was just about to pull out and park under the shade of that tree over there." Lilly pointed to a tree just a few rows down and another car was pulling out of the spot.

"Oh really? I thought you were gonna close the top." Kinda anxious for that.

"Well I was thinking about that, but I like the fresh air and the shade of a tree is real nice on a hot day." Just after she pulling into the nicely shaded parking spot, Lilly turned off the engine, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah it is kinda nice." I agreed, then leaned the seat back and put my feet on the dash, showing off my worn out converse. "You mind?"

"Nope." she shook her head.

"Alright well do you want me to answer first, or should we flip a coin?"

"I think you were gonna talk first." Lilly chuckled at my comment.

"I know, I was just joking. So I've got a little split personality and you wanna know what makes me the way I am...well it first started at the beginning of my soft more year and all I did was dress the way I pretty much do now. Then rumors were spread that I was a punk. Well I didn't have any friends to have my back on that, but I really didn't care anyway. So I just went with the flow of things and the other kids eventually found me intimidating."

"Really?" Lilly sounded intrigued.

"Yeah, I have no idea why. Although I find it funny and fun to take advantage of."

"Therefor making you come across as mean looking."

"Yeah ok, I can see how I would end up looking like that. So good point, I don't help the situation much. And as for my parents, well they could care less. They both have full time jobs and leave for work just before I leave to go to school. Then they get home in the evening, a few hours after school. I'm an only child. In the evening I try talking to them sometimes, but after about 2 minutes they say they've gotta get back to work and that's just at home. So I figure if they don't care that much and nobody else here does either, then why not-"

"Do what you want?" Lilly finished for me.

"Well yeah, and I'm not going after attention or anything. Besides if I were, nobody would give a shit anyway by the way they act. I'm just acting how I like, but things started to change for me a week ago."

"A little caught off guard when you made a friend?" Lilly caught on quick.

"When you've been alone for years, yeah you could say I was. So what about you?" I sighed.

"Interesting story and it makes sense when I put some pieces together. But are you really gonna keep this same act up through the rest of your senior year?"

"Well it's what I do and it's not my turn to talk anymore." I smirked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lilly giving me a side glance and discreetly smirk back as well, then she started talking.

"So, why didn't I walk away from you? Well just by first sight I could tell you need a friend. Of course I didn't know how this school worked then, so I looked like an idiot sometimes. Although thanks to you, I know how to get by. Plus I'm new and needed someone to show me around too."

"Ok cool. And you looked like an idiot _sometimes_? Lilly look at what you're wearing, slacks and button up shirts? That's just fine, but this is a public school you know?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I could tell just by looking at you. And thanks a lot for the compliment." she said with sarcasm.

"Alright, well if you're gonna be hanging around me more, then you gotta switch up your look a bit."

"What makes you think I'm gonna hang around you?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You just said-"

Lilly chuckled. "I'm just joking, but shouldn't it be the other way around?" she looked me up and down.

"I never said you have to dress just like me, like the full bad girl look, just don't look like you're going to church every day."

"Good, cause I'm not a huge fan of the short shirt thing."

"Why? This toned stomach I show off every day isn't a turn on for you?" What the hell did I say that for? It flowed out of my mouth so easily, like it was no big deal. But right after those words flashed through my mind, it seemed like a big deal. I took my feet off the dash and sat up in my seat and pulled it up with me, then cleared my throat, I also felt myself blushing like crazy.

Lilly started the car and began to pull out of the space. "No it's not that, it's just not the look for me," Then she pulled up to my car and I got out. "But it looks great on you." she whispered. And with that, Lilly sped off and out of the school lot and down the road. Now just leaving me with my thoughts and staring at my car in front of me.

I robotically walked straight to it, turned the car on and drove home without thinking. It was just a basic routine, so there wasn't much to think about, instead I let my mind drift off and think about what Lilly just told me. This looks great on me. After asking her if it's a turn on just as a joke, she says it looks great? Now I've got a lot to think about. Like what I said to her and how mean I had been? I still wanted her as a friend right?

When I walked inside my house, I dropped my bag next to the couch. My parents were still gone as usual. Then I went to the fridge to grab a soda and saw a note on the counter. That's what you get for having parents that can't text. My dad had written me, saying that my mom and him wouldn't be home till around midnight that night, from working over time. Over time my ass. Damn, I swear I am raising myself half the time. With my soda in hand, I grabbed my backpack and walked upstairs to start on some homework.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Pretty long, hope it's not too fast...

* * *

**

Later that evening, just before sunset, I walked out the back of the house, turning the lights off as I went, but turned the porch light on. Then I walked out of the backyard and over to the beach. Very soon I stopped where the sand was still soft and sat down. Then I pulled my legs toward me, rested my chin on top of my knees and looked at the beach. Within a few minutes the sun would slowly start to descend. I came out here most nights for this moment. I loved these sunset scenes.

I looked around at the beach in front of me, most of it pretty much empty by now since there was a cool breeze. Although a few people still lingered to sit and watch the sunset. One person imparticular caught my eye as she walked along the shore line, looking at the ocean. I know the curves of her body, the way the wind gently blew her hair. I know it's Lilly. I just hope she doesn't see me here. Although I was sitting far away enough, so I think I'm safe. It's not that I don't want too see her now, I just felt too emotional and lonely and didn't want her to see me like this. Wait, lonely? Yeah, then I guess I wouldn't mind her company. Just a few seconds later, she noticed me. I saw her head look in my direction.

"Hey Miley." her voice called out to me. She was a little far in distance, but jogged over.

"Oh, hey Lilly." I replied a bit lazily. As Lilly walked to stand in front of me I looked up.

"Wanna see what I'm gonna wear tomorrow?" I looked closely. Holy crap. "Soo, what do you think?" I didn't say anything for a moment. "Miles?"

"Wow Lilly, that's really ho... so I thought you weren't interested in anything short?" I could only hope I covered the slight slip.

"I said that about shirts." she said and sat next to me. "I never said anything about not being interested in short shorts. I was out doing a little shopping today and finally decided on these." Lilly smiled.

"Well you can really pull that off, looks great on you."

"Thanks, although I'm not sure what to wear as far as shirts go. For instance the button up one I'm wearing right now, well I'm sure it doesn't go with the shorts. Any recommendations?"

"Actually that look does work sometimes, but tank tops would look cute. Although those are short mostly, so I'd go for some tight and long like logo T's. Oh, ones that discreetly say double meanings." I gave her a sly grin. "But that's just my opinion, you can look for whatever you want." I shrugged.

Lilly chuckled at my suggestion. "That actually sounds pretty funny. I'll remember that the next time I go to the mall. Do you wanna go with me tomorrow if you're not busy?" she asked.

Busy? I've got nothing but time since my parents were never around. Lilly's last comment made my thoughts drift to my parents again. "No I'm not busy, so sure." I said quietly and gave a weak smile. Then I turned to look at the ocean again.

"Hey, you ok?" Her voice suddenly filled with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool." There was a lot of sadness, as well as hesitation that filled my voice. I knew that Lilly could tell.

"You don't sound so sure. Do you wanna talk?" Lilly offered.

"No thanks, I can handle myself." Stop shutting her out you idiot.

"Come on Miles, talk to me, I'm here. That's what friends are for."

Realization hit me after she said that and now I know I should be talking to her. "Alright...well it's just that my parents are gone again, till midnight this time. They say it's working over time or business, but I don't believe it. I mean midnight? Seriously? I never have the chance to ask them the real reason. When I get too talk to them, it's always about school stuff. Anyway, I don't know why I care anymore." I sighed. Then I suddenly wondered something else, why was Lilly here? "Wait why are you here anyway?" I turned to look at her.

"Well I just came to look at the sunset and then saw you sitting here. But I'm real sorry about that Miley, I'll help you in any way I can." Lilly said as she slowly brought a hand up to my shoulder, hesitated and then let it rest on it. I looked at it for a few seconds, I would normally shrug it off, but I was lonely right now and it was comforting, so I let her leave it and looked away.

"It's ok, I've dealt with it for a long time and I can deal with it again." I sighed once again.

"You know, I don't think it's something you should have to deal with at all. I mean good parents shouldn't do that, but if it's gonna keep happening I don't want you to go it alone." Then she moved that hand and rested a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"God, I don't know why I just told you all that." I bent my head down.

"Well it's good to get hard feelings out that you've carried on for years." Lilly replied.

I turned to face her again. "Yeah I guess it is, that's real nice, thank you." I spoke softly. It was odd because I hardly ever do. Then the horizon began to dim and we both looked out at the bright orange and yellow colors that were coming from the sun while it was setting, as well as reflecting off the endless waters of the calm ocean. "You know, I've always looked at these alone." I stated.

"Me too, but remember, you won't be alone anymore." There was a brief silence and Lilly said something I didn't expect. "You know I've seen pretty scenes like these in movies. Two people sit in front of a sunset and look at it together, then as it grows darker they..."

She trailed off, because the rest was obvious and right in front of my face as well. A second after she said that we both turned and looked at each other at the same time. Our faces were just inches apart. "I know." I barely breathed out. Then some sort of gravitational force slowly moved my face towards hers. I was moving unconsciously, but after a few seconds I snapped out of it and out of the lazy mood I was in and realized what I was doing. "It's dark..." I whispered, "I, I should get home."

I had startled her a little, from ruining that small moment or what ever that moment was. She took her arm off my shoulders from a slight jump at these few words. "You don't have to be anywhere and your parents aren't home." Lilly pointed out.

"I-I know, but I gotta go, it's um, cold." I stood up and quickly brushed some sand off my butt. "I'll see you around Lil." I gave her a small wave and walked straight back to my house as quick as I could. She still sat there and watched me walk away.

Well one funny thing is a nickname just flowed out. Other then that, my head was swarming with thoughts about what the hell am I thinking? I know I had flirted with her sometimes and I think she did the same in return, but I was never quite sure. So did I do the right thing by leaving when I did? I have no idea, I just know I need too get my thoughts knocked into place or someone else has to do it for me.

I stepped onto the deck, on the back of my house and under the small porch light I had turned on earlier. Just before I walked inside, I heard Lilly behind me and I turned around. She was jogging over to me.

"Miles wait up!" she shouted from a distance. When she arrived at the deck, she walked over to me. "You uh, you forgot your phone," Lilly held my cell phone out to me and I took it. "It was lying on the sand next to me."

"Oh thanks Lil, it must have slipped out of my pocket."

"Yeah..." she breathed, a little out of breath, then looked around and fidgeted with her hands.

Silence. Stupid. Awkward. Silence. It's always deadly for anyone, in any situation. Especially now it would be the death of me if neither of us said anything soon, so I finally broke the silence. "Well I wouldn't want that to happen again." I broke the silence to talk about my phone? Dumb, but the silence was broken.

Then I saw Lilly looking at me carefully while I spoke. It was an odd look, as if she were hesitating to say something. I was right, she spoke up and really quickly I might add. "No you wouldn't, but you would want this," Lilly took a giant step toward me and gently pressed her lips against mine.

I moved my lips a little and Lilly simply went with it. Whatever it was, it felt amazing and the more opened mouthed I made it, the more right things felt. I was right, that I have no idea what I was doing and I need to get my thoughts knocked into place and luckily someone else did it for me and now I definitely know what I'm doing. I broke us apart after several seconds when air was needed. "Lilly I'm, I'm sorry about earlier. I just got scared I guess."

She whispered, "It's ok, don't apologize, everyone gets scared, but look where we are now? Fears conquered."

I smiled. "Cute, thank you." I looked behind me and inside the dark and empty living room. I turned back and looked at Lilly. "Well that's all I had to go back to." I nodded my head back to the dark house. "Wanna go inside with me?" I gave her a shy smile, hopeful at the same time.

"Yeah of course I'll stay with you, I just have too be home by curfew."

"Thank you so much." I gave Lilly a big hug, then grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. I closed the doors behind me, then turned on the lights inside. "Well this is my place and what I come home to everyday. Kinda nice looking, but it certainly gets boring after awhile." I sat on the couch and Lilly sat next to me.

"Yeah I bet it would be, I'm sorry."

"It's really ok. So when's your curfew?"

"Midnight, but I'll leave before then if you want."

"No it's ok, I don't mind if my parents see you here. In fact they might just be tired and rush to bed, so they probably won't notice." I shrugged.

"Well alright I'll stay that long. Hey I can drive home with you after school if you want? I don't have too be home, only to start on homework, but we could do it together."

"Sure, that would be cool." I smiled and then got up and walked to the kitchen. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked Lilly as I opened the fridge.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Great, here ya go." I handed her a soda as I walked back. "So, you wanna watch a movie?"

Lilly just looked up at me and smirked. "Wow, who new the tough lookin, school punk would be such a softy."

"Ha ha, funny. Although there were a few times you could have figured that out earlier." I chuckled, then I set my soda on the small table in front of us and walked over to the TV. I picked a movie out of the large selection and popped it in the DVD player.

By the time the movie was finished, it was almost 11pm. I looked next to me and Lilly had her head on my shoulder. "Uh Lilly, are you asleep?"

"Not anymore, but thanks for asking." She yawned.

"Oops, sorry." I said as she leaned her head up to look at me, then smiled.

"I was just joking with you." Lilly chuckled, so did I.

"Well why'd you pretend like you were asleep?"

"I didn't really, even though the movie was over, I kept my head on your shoulder cause I was comfortable. Then when you asked me that, it was a fun opportunity."

"Yeah, well it's getting late and my parents aren't home, just like they said. You don't have to stay if-"

Lilly shut me up with a sudden kiss and a hard one too. "Miles I'm staying. I don't care if it's late, besides it's the weekend so you shouldn't mind either."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I smiled and then leaned in and started up another kiss.

It quickly became heated. I pushed Lilly back on the couch and lay on top of her now. It was amazing. Lilly ran her hands through my hair and I ran my hands up and down the sides of her body. Her lips were so soft that I wouldn't mind kissing them all day. Our lips moved together so smoothly and in sync and I couldn't ask for better, but it did get better. Lilly slowly moved her tongue across my lips and I opened my mouth in pleasure. I couldn't help but moan at this sweet sensation. I of course, returned the favor and intertwined our tongues for several seconds. Several long, hot, enjoyable and lustful filled, seconds. Then I broke apart for some very much needed air.

Lilly looked me deeply in the eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah, you?" I breathed out heavily.

"Never better, now get back here." She smirked and put a hand on the back of my neck, to pull me back towards her.

We started out hot for another minute again. Then I heard the front door being unlocked. I sprung off of Lilly and into a sitting position. "Shit, they're early." I cursed as Lilly sat up too. Then I turned the TV on so things looked more natural, a second later the door opened. "Oh hi dad, hi mom, you guys are home early." I said casually, looking over at the door to see my dad walk in, followed by my mom.

"Hey Miley, yeah we finished up with work earlier then I thought." my dad said. "But we're tired so-"

"Hold it one minute Robbie Ray, it looks like Miley has a friend over." my mother said and stood next to the couch. My eyes went wide at the fact that she stopped to say hi and even noticed Lilly. "Miley, aren't you going to introduce us?" my mom asked.

"Right, sorry." Lilly and I both stood up and faced my mom. "Mom this is my..." What was she? Lilly is certainly someone special that I'm not gonna let go of, I know that. But what more is she to me? I think I know, but now's not the time for my parents to know. "...my best friend, Lilly." I quickly turned to her, giving her an apologetic look. She rolled her eyes to shrug it off, but I knew I'd hear more about it later.

"Well. it's nice to meet you. That's my husband Robbie Ray and I'm Susan. You know, you didn't have to wait up Miley."

"It's ok, we just watched a movie and... and we hardly noticed the time. It's the weekend anyway, but Lilly's gotta go home soon."

"Alright and you should get to bed soon after that. We're going to sleep now and we'll see you in the morning. Nice meeting you Lilly, night." my mom gave her a small wave and then walked up stairs with my dad.

"Well that was weird." I mumbled.

"Your parents are pretty nice Miles." Lilly told me as we sat back down.

"Thanks, that's actually new to me, because I was surprised that my mom stopped to notice you."

"Well who knows, maybe they're trying?"

"Yeah could be..." I trailed off in thought as I heard something, or rather didn't hear anything, just up the stairs. "Lilly did you hear that?" I put a hand on her arm and sat up straight.

"What?"

"The door to my parents room, it didn't shut." I told her.

"Wow Miley, that's some pretty good hearing." she pointed out in a sarcastic manner. "Alright can we talk about earlier, when you told your mom I'm your best friend?"

I was going to respond, but still curious about upstairs. So I got up and walked over and stood at the bottom of the staircase. I could see the door to their room from there, so I looked up and noticed that the door was opened, just by a small crack. I looked back at Lilly. "I was right, they didn't shut it all the way. I'll be back in a minute." I took a step up.

"Wait, what? Really Miley?" She said, a little tired out.

"Lil I'm kinda desperate at this point ok? Now if they're talking about work, I wanna hear about it. So I'll be back in a second." Then I silently walked upstairs and stood next to their door. Voices were slightly rising in a heated discussion. My eyes widened after hearing a few sentences from them, debating to tell me something. What was it? My parents really were keeping secrets from me. I froze to the spot and didn't move until I heard it all.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long time I know. Just got back from a fun little trip though. Now here is the next chapter and longer.

* * *

**

"But I think we should tell her sometime soon." I heard my dad tell my mom.

"I'm not so sure, I know Miley would be pretty upset if she knew."

"We've hardly talked to her for years now and I think it's about time we actually sat down together. I mean I finally got some time away from the bar and you got a few days away from your place, so why not give it a try?" he said in a pleading tone.

The bar? What the hell?

"I suppose we could. But why did you have too leave her that note, Robbie Ray?" my mom wondered.

"Well excuse me if our daughter would be going to bed and wondering why her parents weren't back from work yet."

"Fine you're right, guess I just figured that being out this late might make her think we weren't working." my mom sounded rather stressed, but their voices were calm now.

"We were working our butts off, that's for sure." dad said.

"I know, the weekends are the busiest. I just hope we don't have to stay late again. We both have managed to avoid it for years, leaving the employees to work. But these places have gotten more popular that it just might keep happening." my mom sighed.

A bar. Well that's nice to know, my dad works at a bar. But what about mom? And how can we have a house like this? That's not the best job for a beach house.

"Which is why we should tell Miley, if our days grow later into the nights." dad said.

"You're probably right. I guess I've been over reacting. I suppose I'm just upset we've been ignoring her so much lately."

"We haven't been ignoring her darling, we just haven't had the time to talk. When we do talk, usually it's about school, but it should be about her life too." dad said.

"I know, we should ask Miley about her social life more. I do like to know how she's doing in school, so that's why I bring it up all the time, now I guess I would like to know more about Miley and not just school. Especially since she brought a friend over." mom said. That was nice to know she cared at least.

"I know and did you see the look on Miley's face when you stopped and asked about her friend?"

"Yes I did, thank you and I hate myself for doing that to her. Causing her to look so shocked, just cause I'm hardly there for her. Well like you said, we should talk to Miley, especially now that we've got a good few days off."

"And about our jobs right?" my dad reminded her.

"Yes, about our jobs too. You know as I think about it, I don't think she'll flip out, because you notice what Miley wears everyday right? As well as how she acts."

"I sure do. I bet she thinks we're too busy to notice, so that's why she keeps on doing it." my dad said.

Unbelievable. Everything I thought I did behind their backs didn't go unnoticed. They just kept leading me on.

"Alright, well we can talk with her tomorrow. I'm tired out from tonight." mom sighed.

"I can't blame you, from what I've seen, you're great at what you do." dad told her and it sounded like he was smiling.

"You don't mind the job I do, do you?" mom asked him quietly.

"Come on honey, do you have to ask me that every night? I don't mind at all." I heard a little movement and some brushes of clothing, I think they just hugged each other. "You're a great artist and I've got one of your tattoo's to prove it."

"That's great, how do you think I came to manage the store in the first place." mom chuckled. "And you're great at managing that bar as well. It's good that it's getting so popular." my mom told him, then I heard a small kiss. "Well I'm really tired now..."

That was more then enough info. I took a few quiet steps away from their door and then walked back downstairs and sat next to Lilly again. She looked over at me.

"So what'd you find out?" I heard Lilly ask, but I didn't answer. My brain was still overloaded with this job info. "Miles, you ok?"

I was staring off into space. "Oh god, I'm such an idiot Lilly." I turned to her.

"What are you talking about? And why are you calling yourself an idiot?"

"I have no idea. That's just it, I have no idea what to say about all the shit I just heard."

"Ok, well you're not an idiot, you're just in shock I guess. And I take it you found out what your parents do at work?"

"Hell yeah and it certainly isn't what I would see them doing. I mean they don't even look the part."

"And what part is that exactly?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Lil. Well first of all, my dad's a bartender. But not just any bartender, he's the manager. He manages a fuckin bar Lilly! It may not sound as bad as it seems, but they've been keeping that from me for years. Plus if that gets out, everyone is gonna blame things on my parents and think they raised me to act like this, like why I am the way I am and do what I want. Oh god..." I rubbed my temples in frustration and closed my eyes as I leaned my head back on the couch.

"Hey it's ok, it's ok Miles." Lilly put a hand on my arm as she spoke softly to me. "It hasn't gotten out so far, so why would it now? And does your mom do the same thing or something else?"

"Ha no, she works somewhere else. They agreed they were going to tell me all this tomorrow morning, cause they have a few days off. But damn, I can't even think about...I mean I don't wanna think about what...Ugh!" I ran a hand through my hair, then told Lilly. "She's a tattoo artist Lilly. A tattoo artist! The manager there as well. How the hell did they both become managers of these places? And what the hell am I supposed to say to that when they tell me? Ok I'm probably too dramatic about that, but I mean this is my mom and she's seeing...well who knows what, every day and tattooing a person who knows where. I never knew my mom was an artist and she chose this."

"Miley, Miley, take a breath and just relax for minute ok?" Lilly told me and rubbed my stiff shoulder, then it loosened up.

"You're right you're right, sorry it's just a bit overwhelming." I took a deep breath.

"Yeah I couldn't blame you, I mean that's a lot to take in. But don't suddenly worry about the word getting out, because it hasn't so far."

"That's true, thanks Lil." I whispered and kissed her gently. Then she broke apart after several seconds.

"Oh I gotta get home, but we'll talk more tomorrow K?"

"Yeah ok." I sighed and walked to the front door with her, "Oh wait, we forgot to exchange phone numbers." I remembered out loud, then we gave each other our phones and put our numbers in.

"Cool, see you later Miles." Lilly said and I gave her a goodbye kiss, then she left.

I turned around and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it with a loud thud, then I got lost in thought for a minute. Many different thoughts actually; my parents and what the hell am I supposed to say to them, their jobs, kids at school. No, Lilly said not to worry and I should keep it that way, I was just in a panicked state. But most importantly, I thought hard about Lilly... what were the two of us now? I'm sure we'd talk about that tomorrow, in fact that's the first thing I'm gonna bring up in order to get my mind off my parents. Just now they happened to walk downstairs as I thought of them.

"What the hell? I thought you guys were in bed?" Oops, shouldn't let my anger show.

"Now Miley, don't talk to your parents like that." my mom told me as both she and dad walked over and sat in some soft chairs just beside the couch. "And yes, we were about to be and so should you, but we decided to come talk to you about something since we heard Lilly leave just a few minutes ago."

Perfect, they decided to give me this crap late at night. Well I'll take it then, I sighed as I spoke. "Alright what did you wanna say?"

"Well we would like to tell you what our jobs are." dad told me, while looking at mom.

"After 3 years huh? Took you long enough, but I'm listening." Sarcasm can be a good thing, but you have to make sure it's the right situation and with the mood we were in, this wasn't the right situation.

"Miley would you please stop and listen to your father?" my mom told me sternly. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"I know its been a long time and we've been working so much. In fact a little too much and we didn't mean to hardly be able to talk to you. We wanted to know about school, but we realize know that your life is real important too, so we should ask about that more often. In fact your mom and I just got the next few days off of work, so maybe we can all spend some time together and catch up on things."

"Daddy, you forgot something important, you haven't told me what your jobs are yet. You know, the whole reason you guys came down here?" I told him. While sitting on the couch still, I had my arms folded and looked pretty pissed off. Playing them like this was easier then I thought, then again it worked well at the fact that I'm just plain mad.

"Oh yeah, I just thought I'd let you know that before you know what we do..." he looked at my mom before continuing. "Now Miley, don't take this the wrong way because this is all we could find at the time. Right now I'm-"

"Save it." I stood up and just lost it. "You're a fuckin bar manager and you're a fuckin tattoo shop manager!" I pointed to my mom and looked at her. "I didn't know you were an artist, why didn't you tell me?" They were completely silent, just giving me questioning looks. "Your damn door was open a little and I heard everything!"

My dad stood up, anger in his eyes. "Miley Ray! Don't talk back to us."

I didn't care. "Why didn't you guys tell me the fucking truth?" I threw my arms part way up in frustration. "It's almost midnight, I'm going to bed." with that last word I ran upstairs to my room, obviously leaving my parents speechless.

Once I was in my room I immediately slammed my door and started pacing back and forth a few times. I was so mad I could cry... but that isn't me... I don't cry. I never cry. I finally landed on a thought that just might work. Lilly said I'd never be alone and I believe her. So I went to the other side of my room and opened a door that lead outside. I also had a mini deck outside my room, then I closed the door behind me. I looked down at the ground beneath me, it wasn't that far of a jump. I climbed over the small railing and climbed down it, getting closer to the ground as much as I could and then let go. The landing wasn't as bad as I thought, but not muffled, so I quickly went on my way and away from my house. Lilly's house was just a few blocks from mine and luckily I know what it looks like since I dropped her off when we first met.

As I started walking at a fast pace, I noticed that besides the breeze, it was a nice night out for a walk. The dark night was lit for me by the moonlight, which seemed cool too. Within a few minutes I arrived at Lilly's house. I made my way around to the backyard and then text her.

_Lil, are u asleep?_

About a minute later I got her response.

_Not anymore and I mean it this time. What's wrong?_

_Just turn your light on, I'm in your backyard._

Within a few seconds I saw her opening her window. "Miles what are you doing here? Are you ok?"

"Wow that was fast."

"Of course, cause you just text me at midnight saying you're at my house." Lilly said in a loud whisper. "Now would you answer me? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm not sure, I think so. I just got in a fight with my parents and really talked back. It's just complicated. I ran to my room and didn't know what to do, then thought of you and that you told me I'm never going to be alone."

"No you're not, I'll be right down. Just walk around to the front door." Then she shut her window and I walked to the front of the house.

Within a minute she walked outside and over to me. "Damn girl, you sure are fast." I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah well anytime you need me I'll be here, so don't worry." I glanced over her quick and it looked like she managed to put on some shoes, jeans and a jacket within the minute. She really was right, she'll always be here. "Oh and take this," She held out a light jacket for me, she was wearing one as well. "I remembered it was a little cold outside so I grabbed this extra one on my way out."

"That's so sweet, thanks Lil." I gave her a quick hug, then took the jacket and put it on. "I take it nobody heard you run out then?"

"Nope, I was pretty quiet about. Alright lets take a walk then, where do you wanna go?" she knew what I needed, I kinda liked the idea that she could tell I needed a walk, in order to blow off some steam that was building inside me.

"Um, I would say the beach but if my parents figure out I'm gone then that's the first place they'll look." my parents. Shit. My mind went and focused on them again and how I blew up at them. I felt a lump in my throat and tears wanting to spill. Though I held them back and just turned my head from side to side as if I were thinking and looking around. "Oh, how about we go to that little park by the school?"

"Sounds good, they've got some benches there."

"K lets go." I sniffed as quietly as I could and we started walking. It was about just a few minutes by car, so a bit longer on foot. Although I wanted to get there and just rest next to Lilly, so I picked up the pace.

I started talking as calm as possible. A conversation that would have Lilly talking mostly. "So, everything has been about me lately, what about you? What's your family like?"

There was a short pause for a moment for her to think. "Well I've got an older brother, he's older by about 4 years, and then my mom. My dad um...well he died when I was younger, about 10 years old and my mom hasn't married ever since then."

"Gosh Lil, I'm real sor-"

"Hey it's really ok. My brother and I get along real well and he's very protective, so in a way he fills that empty father position. He'll never replace it completely of course, but he's very good at keeping our family safe and the household calm, so he comes close. Oh he goes to the college close to us, but lives at home, so it's pretty nice to have him around."

"That's cool, it's a good thing you've got someone always there for you. Oh look here we are." I said, just as we were walking up to the park and then we both sat on a bench just outside of it. There was a soft glow of white light, coming from a tall street lamp just above the bench.

"You have someone here too, I'm here whenever, like now for instance." Lilly told me seriously.

I smiled a little. "Yeah sorry it's so late, I just needed to get out of the house you know."

"I know and don't worry about the time it's fine. So what's on your mind? Must be pretty big. It's not every day that I see the tough ones have a break down, like you."

Shit am I starting to cry? I'll play dumb. "Hm?"

"Miley it's ok, don't hold things in, everyone has to cry sometimes." Lilly told me softly.

So much for dumb. I touched a finger on my cheek and felt that it was wet. A tear had gone unnoticed by me, but not Lilly. After looking at my finger, I closed my eyes, leaned over and rested my head on Lilly's shoulder. Then relaxed completely and let the rest of my tears flow in silence. "Why..." I whispered, barely audible.

"Shh, don't talk until you're ready." Lilly whispered to me, stroking my hair in comfort.

Not even a half a minute later I began to sniff and my crying wasn't so silent anymore. I rubbed my eyes and started talking to slow things down. I hated it. "Ok, I'm fine, I'm fine. But, why did I have to act like such a bitch to my parents?" my voice sounded slightly chocked, but I tried to hide it.

"I'm sure you weren't a bitch, you were just caught off guard, it's some big news to take in. And no, you're not fine. Miles you gotta calm down first and just talk when you're ready." Lilly told me, which was true I wasn't ready. I could feel it and she could tell. It amazed me.

I took a few more deep breaths to calm down, then I could talk easier. I leaned up from Lilly's shoulder and looked at her, also trying to wipe my tears away quickly. "You don't get it, you didn't hear me yell back at them..." Lilly brought the sleeve of her jacket to my cheek and gently dried my cheek as I spoke. "...thanks...Well I yelled and swore at them and about their jobs. I-I don't have anything against what they do, I guess it's just shocking to find out that they work in those places."

Lilly kept deep eye contact with me. "Hey, it's just gonna need a little time and getting used to alright? I'm sure It'll all be fine in no time. You're strong, tough, you can get through anything and I'll be right next to you, so you won't have to go through it alone."

"Ok, thanks Lilly." That was all I could think of saying. All I wanted to do now was forget about this shit that just happened and get lost in Lilly's eyes and next thing was her lips. I captured them in a searing kiss and got lost with them, trying to escape everything else and only think of her. After a minute I broke it. "Lil I can't go, well I can, but I just don't wanna go home tonight. Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Yeah no problem, but will you promise me one thing first?"

"What's that?" I sighed.

"Call your parents in the morning and let them know you're fine."

"Alright I will, but only cause it's you asking." I gave her a hug, then we got up and walked back to her house.

Once at her house, Lilly spoke up. "Ok I guess you can walk behind me and quietly, like I did before." Right after that was said, the light on her porch turned on. "Shit, Miley go hide." Lilly whispered. I ran to the side of her house, hiding, as well as listening to the conversation that followed. "Hey Ethan, what uh...what are you doing awake?" Lilly spoke nervously. Oh great, it's her brother. I don't mind meeting the guy, but not exactly in this situation.

* * *

**A/N: I've got great stuff for up coming chapters so stick around and thanks so much for all those reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it was a long delay. Just some writers block. Lots of packing, cause I'm moving out. Also working on other stories at the same time... the usual. Enjoy :)

* * *

**

"I just might ask you the same question." he said a little seriously. I peeked my head from around the corner and noticed that his back was facing me. Now I stayed in that position so I could hear better and see. "I know you thought you snuck out quietly, guess you forgot I'm a light sleeper." Lilly folded her arms and shot him a glare. He looked about a few inches taller then Lilly. Short dark hair and a deep, yet gentle voice.

"Alright you caught me, I couldn't sleep, so I felt like going for a little walk." Lilly shrugged her shoulders.

"A walk? Why at 1am in the morning? And it's cold out right now." he chuckled.

"I just wanted to get out of the house for a while you know? Plus it's Friday, it doesn't matter how late."

"What's to get out of? It's warm and quiet inside. You were walking with someone else, weren't you?"

I could tell he was smirking just by the sound of his voice, plus the annoyed look on Lilly's face at the fact that he was guessing everything correctly. "If I was, why would it matter?" Lilly replied, confidently.

"Why? It matters to me, because I'm your older brother and Lilly you know how I feel when you shut me out. Don't start that again, just tell me the truth. I just want you to be safe." Ethan finished gently.

After that was said, Lilly looked at the ground for a moment then faced her brother again. "Yeah I know you do. And I'm not shutting you out, I was just walking with a friend of mine cause she..." Don't say it Lilly. "...she just felt like going for a walk. We both know it's late, but why not try something new every now and then, you know?"

Nicely worded, although I heard a pause. Only silence from her brother as if he didn't buy it. Then I saw a hand move up to his face and rest on his chin. "So is she still around?"

"No she went home, just a few blocks away." she said and cleared her throat.

"Where is she Lilly?"

"I just said-"

"Lilly, I've known you your whole life, so I can tell when you're lying. When you clear your throat after you say something, you're lying. So where is she Lilly?"

"Well she..." Lilly hesitated and looked down at the ground. Then looked over in my direction. I looked back at her. "Miley come on over." I was surprised and almost didn't want to move until I saw Ethan look my way too. He wasn't intimidating, I just wanted to get this over with.

I walked over to them and stood next to Lilly, then shook Ethan's hand. "Hey, good to meet ya."

"Ethan this is my... best friend Miley." I cocked an eyebrow at Lilly and she looked at me the same. "What?"

"Is this about earlier? Getting me back huh?" I asked, rather pissed.

"Are you kidding Miley? Do you really want to discuss this now?" Lilly loudly whispered.

"Well what other time will we have to be alone?" I stated sarcastically, then Ethan spoke up.

"Is there something I should know?"

"It's uh, no it's ok, it's just something between us." Lilly said in a small and shy voice.

"Yup, sure is. Lilly's just a little stubborn at times, like now. Isn't that right Ethan?" I said, annoyed now. I'm not sure what it was that suddenly triggered this boldness, but I didn't mind establishing what we were right now. And in front of Ethan either, he seemed like a cool guy to me and I felt that he could be trusted.

"Yeah that's right. So what's up guys? I'm sure I wasn't apart of your argument before, but you sure as hell put me in it now and its got me curious."

"Alright fine, but Miley are you sure? You haven't shown interest in wanting to say something before."

"Yeah I'm sure, I don't mind so much anymore. Besides, Ethan seems pretty cool to take some news like this, so I figure what the hell?" I shrugged simply.

"Wow, well ok...and of course he'd take it just fine. I never got around to telling you Miles, but he knows what I am, well that I'm gay."

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're the girlfriend?" Ethan said.

"Yeah that's right... wait what? Well I can only assume that Lilly has mentioned me then?"

"Oh yeah, she talks about you all the time. No matter how tough she says you are, you sure don't look like it. Anyway, she never said you guys were girlfriends yet, but with the way she can't stop thinking about you, I figure what hell, why not just say right now? So you're welcome girls, I said it for you." Ethan smirked as he finished talking.

"You're right, we've been trying to talk about that, but never got around to it, thanks Ethan." Lilly smiled.

We looked at each other. "Of course its hardly been a day though-"

Lilly cut me off with a quick kiss. "And those few hours are quite memorable."

Ethan suddenly groaned. "Ugh, ok could you please spare me that cheesy stuff and let me know why you're here Miley?"

"Oh right, sorry. Well I just needed to get out of the house tonight cause... I felt like seeing Lilly. I also asked her if I could stay the night, is that ok?"

He put a hand on his chin again and looked at me in thought. "That bad over there huh?" Damn this guy is good. "Alright, as long as you call your parents in the morning and let them know you're fine."

"Yeah no shit, like brother like sister. Dude that's exactly what Lilly said." I told him in awe.

"Told you we're close, he's a great guy." Lilly smiled at him. "Thanks Ethan."

"No problem, now lets go inside and get to bed, it's late."

"Right, thanks guys." I said as we walked inside.

Once we were upstairs and just as I walked in Lilly's room, Ethan had one last thing to say.

"Oh Lilly, do I have to make you keep your door open, or are you two gonna behave?"

Lilly gasped. "Goodnight and shut up." then she slammed her door and we heard his close. "Damn that was embarrassing. And his room is right next to mine." Lilly told me as she sat on her bed. I walked over and stood next to her.

"It's fine, I thought it was kind of funny. He's a really nice guy." She nodded in agreement. Then I slid down next to her bed, leaning my back against it and sat on the floor, then pulled my legs toward me comfortably.

"You ok Miles?" Lilly got off her bed and sat next to me.

I sighed. "Yeah I'm ok, I'm tired, but just too tired to sleep. You ever get that feeling?" I turned my head to look at her.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I feel like that sometimes too. But I know there's another reason for your sudden slump."

"Well my parents and this fight for one thing, that's obvious. But I forgot to mention something else to you, when I was listening in on their conversation. They said they do notice my attitude and how I dress, but just act like they're to busy to tell me, so they let me go ahead with it." I rubbed my forehead as a headache started.

"Oh Miles I'm sorry," I leaned my head on Lilly's shoulder as she gently started to run her fingers through my hair anyway. "It'll be fine, don't-"

I continued to lay my head on Lilly's shoulder as I talked. "Don't tell me not to worry. Do you realize how uncomfortable that talk is gonna be? It's gonna include them talking about me eavesdropping and my attitude and I probably will have to stop dressing the way I do."

"You can't just suddenly stop with doing what you want. I know you're not 18 yet, but it's your life after all and they kept a few big secrets from you."

"Yeah you're right, I shouldn't have too change my look. You know what I won't worry and can we just forget about it tonight..." I lifted my head up and turned to her. Our faces were just inches apart, so it was easy enough for me to move in and kiss Lilly for several seconds. "...and distract ourselves." I smirked, then kissed her, but she stopped after just a small peck.

"But Miley it's the middle of the night." Lilly said, looking me in the eyes. She was trying to be serious, yet I saw that she wanted to stay up too.

"Exactly, perfect timing right?" I held the smirk on my face as I saw Lilly blush with the faintest hint of pink. As her gaze went to the ground, a small smile slowly crept upon her face.

"Well I guess... we could sleep in since tomorrow's saturday." then Lilly looked up at me, but only for a second, as a giant smile spread across my face and I crashed my lips against hers once again. I also pushed her back on the floor, but slowly so we wouldn't be heard.

After about a minute, Lilly broke the kiss and slowly leaned up on one elbow. "Miles maybe we should..." don't say it, don't stop this. "... lets take this to the bed. Floor's a bit uncomfortable."

At those words I immediately shot to my feet and grabbed Lilly's hand, taking her with me. We sat on the bed with a slight bounce, then I settled back, laying down and in the same position. "Good idea, this is more comfortable." I replied in a low voice that I didn't have any idea I had.

"Well well, someone's feeling a bit horny tonight."

"Oh you have no idea." I said, in a low tone yet again and moved in to kiss her.

For a second I ran my tongue along her lip and she immediately opened her mouth. Tongue against tongue sensation felt amazing. I explored her mouth as she did the same with mine. As we were busy I felt some other skin against my skin, some soft skin. I broke the kiss to look down at my shirt. Even though it was short, it was lifted higher, with Lilly's hand under it.

She looked in my eyes as she slowly removed her hand. "S-sorry." Lilly whispered.

"And they say I'm the tough girl?" I commented, we both chuckled.

"Well I just thought I'd move along. It's not too fast is it? Well I know this hasn't even gone on for a day, but still..."

"No Lil, it's not too fast." I giggled.

"You know what I saw under there, just on the left side of your stomach." she asked curiously.

I smiled for some reason. "Yeah I know."

"Why and how did you get a tattoo?"

"I know a guy in one of the shops, and not in my mothers thank god. So about a year ago he agreed to let me get one and you know, it doesn't hurt as bad as people make it out to be."

"Well that's interesting. Why is it M.S? Your initial-"

I didn't let her finish and gently pressed my lips on hers for a few seconds. "No." I whispered, then I slid my shirt back down. I didn't want to talk about it now, or even think about it. Now I rolled on top of her and started to heat up the make out. Lilly was content for a minute, then broke the kiss.

"Miles wait, what was that?" she breathed in a whisper.

"Not now Lil." I kissed her soundly. "Don't ruin the moment and lets keep going." I whispered to her. I was breathless and kissed her once more, now moving my tongue into her mouth and distracting her once again. It was longer this time, but she still didn't stray from the thought.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Peace!**


End file.
